Why Does It Have To Be You?
by Thomas Pletzer
Summary: Hermione and Draco, after hating eachother for six years, realize that they are madly in love with eachother, but, is Ron going to give up Hermione that easy?


Why Does It Have To Be You? Chapter 1 Platform 9 3/4  
  
It is now Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. All of them have become very skillful, and good witches and wizards. Hermione (as you all could probably guess) is Head Girl, and Draco is Head Boy. This means that they will be sharing the same dormitory.  
  
"Harry! Ron! It is so good to see you two", they heard as they both step onto platform 9 3/4. "How have you're summers been?" said Hermione through the icy rain.  
  
"Great, absolutely great," mumbled Ron. Ron isnt in a very good mood because his brother's Fred and George Weasley, slipped a Ton Tongue Toffee into his pocket, and Ron thought is was a perfectly normal Toffee and ate it. Ron, should have known that it was one of Fred and Georges inventions. They have hundreds of them. At one point they had a whole sheet filled with prices for all of their inventions, it was called Weasley Wizard Wheezes, but their mother found it and shredded it.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, it sucked. Spending two whole months with the Dursley's was absolutely horrible," said Harry. "They locked me in the cupboard for a whole week, all because I told Dudley he was a 'Fat-ass'!" Ron and Hermione laughed at this. "I wrote a letter to Sirius over vacation. I am kind of worried because I sent it to him at the beginning of the summer and he never wrote back. I am afraid that something horrible might have happened to him.  
  
"Mine was absolutely amazing, thanks for asking" drawled a cold voice from behind the three of them. "First I went to Egypt, then to London for a week, and i must say, it was probably batter than all of yours. "Malfoy," said the three all at once, with disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"Why don't you just shove off and go have a sausage party with your little fag friends Crabbe and Goyle," said Hermione turning on her heel.  
  
"Now, now mudblood, I'd be watching my mouth if I was you," sneered back Draco.  
  
"If you knew what was good for you, you would back off Malfoy," said Ron going red in the face.  
  
"Oh no Weasley, you are scaring me," hissed back Malfoy sarcastically with one of his famous malicious grins spreading across his face.  
  
"You better be scared you little son of a bitch," said Ron. Harry and Hermione now holding on to the back of Ron's clothes, so he is not to jump on Draco and try to beat the shit out of him.  
  
Ron is now about 6 inches taller then he was last summer, and a lot more buff. Malfoy is about the same size as Ron and a better at dueling.  
  
"Ron...Ron...lets get on the train, please," said Hermione, still tugging on the back of his robes. Ron was so angry that her voice sounded very distant to him. "RON" Hermione yelled right in his ear, LETS GET ON THE TRAIN, IT IS ABOUT TO LEAVE. So with that, they got on the train and walked to the very last compartment. They opened it up, stored their trunks, and just as they sat down the train started off. Finally Hermione says, "So...Ron, do you have anymore of those Ton Tongue Toffees? Maybe we can give one to Malfoy!"  
  
Ron didn't hear her. He was thinking about how he was going to get at Malfoy this year. The train Rolled on through the icy rain that was now pounding the train windows so hard, that it was hard to hear what anyone was saying. It was getting so dark out that he had to light the candles in his compartment.  
  
After having a very interesting conversation about Quidditch, and Harry's Firebolt, (still which nobody in Hogwarts had) the old witch with the food trolly stopped by.  
  
"We'll take...hmmm...10 chocolate frogs, a box of Berty Bott's every flavor beans, 5 Cauldron Cakes, and 2 packs of Phizzing Whizbees.  
  
"That'll be 2 Galleons, 4 sickles, and 2 knuts."  
  
"Thanks Harry," beamed Hermione and Ron, "but I don't have any money to pay you back," said Ron.  
  
"You dont have to pay me back," said Harry, just as he said that Hermione leaned over and planted a big wet one right on Harry's right cheek. Harry felt his face turn red and he felt very hot.  
  
"I reckon we better change into our robes," said Hermione putting the blind down into their compartment, and locked the door. Next thing Harry and Ron knew, Hermione had dropped her jeans, and pulled off her halter top, exposing a lot of flesh. Ron and Harry felt themselves getting very horny from looking at Hermione's beautifully shaped body, her 36 C's and her nice ass (she was wearing a hot pink thong with a rose on the back). Hermione then pulled on her robes, and Ron and Harry wished that it had never ended.  
  
Hermione (not even noticing Harry and Ron's Boners) said, "Well, are you guys getting dressed or what?"  
  
So both Harry and Ron stood up, ripped off their clothes. Hermione just realizing the huge bulges hiding behind their boxers said "Honestly guys, you got those from me changing?"  
  
Harry and Ron quickly pulled on their Robes and sat down blushing. They didn't talk again until the Train stopped at the Hogsmeade station. As they got their trunk and got off the train they saw someone twice the size of a normal man. Hagrid. "All righ', firs' 'ears this way," boomed Hagrid waving an arm to the little boats that the first years take through the lake and over to the castle to the sorting ceremony. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hopped into one of the horseless carriages and it took off heading up to the massive oak front doors to the enchanted castle. 


End file.
